FanFights
by NotMeyha
Summary: Okay. Bear with me. Some characters from Yu-Gi-Oh face off in a fan-battle. Well, right now it's just Bakura and Marik  with their Yamis . T for swears.


Oh my. I can't believe I'm actually DOING this. Well, anyway.

This isn't my idea. Seriously. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. And I don't own this idea – it stems from a youtube video which pitted slightly ooc Marik (& Yami) against Ryo and Bakura in a fangirl battle. It was silly, but I found myself laughing at it. So I'm stealing the idea. WAIT NO I'M BORROWING IT.

Oh yes. Yell at me please, I'm really terrible at this stuff. Writing, you know. Now. Umm…

(P.S. I'll refer to Yami Bakura as Florence and Yami Marik as Melvin. Of course Thief King Bakura as Akeifa. So much Bakuras… Oh yes. I'm probably going to be a bit (or very) OOC…)

Viv – I don't own any of this stuff.

Akeifa – Well, you could.

Viv – No, I think it's impossible to steal an idea like Yu-Gi-Oh.

Florence - … Why the hell are we here anyway?

Viv – Because. I said so~

Florence – And you are?

Viv – No one. Oh, I think Melvin should be here soon.

Melvin – And … Oh. _Florence. _

Viv – Now you are both here, I can explain a bit~ This is a battlefield for verbal and fan fights between popular Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Well, maybe. Right now, I could only borrow you two. Well, four…

Florence – So this Is like that YouTube video we starred in? C'mon, we all know **I** won.

Viv – So did Ryo :3

Florence – Oh yeah.

Melvin – That was dumb luck, you know.

Viv – Well, some of the fangirls thought so~ I couldn't let them insult ANY Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Oh. Yeah. You guys are supposed to fight over why you think you are better than the other and stuff… Oh, don't forget to include Ryo and Marik~

**Through the power of MAGIC, two figures appeared beside both Melvin and Florence. **

Ryo – Ehhh? Where am I?

**Marik Ishtar stood silently, taking in what happened. ((DON'T JUDGE ME. I drew a blank..)) The sixteen year old Egyptian boy yawned, his eyes alternating between the other three. **

Florence – How should I know? Oh right. I'm GREAT. Apparently those fan girls weren't satisfied when we kicked "Melvin" and Marik's butt. What we do for those girls.

Ryo – Oh! Does that mean that the girl who gave me a hug is here?

Florence –Nope, Different 'host' this time.

Ryo –Oh. She was nice…

Melvin – Okay, shut up. There's a reason. I don't take forever to talk.

Florence – Think again, bastard. I remember a certain episode…

Marik – Those two… It's just easier to say that I'M the best. I mean – LOOK AT ME.

Ryo – Does it really matter that much, guys? I mean, it'd be easier to say we're equal.

Florence – Don't talk. Your voice is annoying.

Melvin – Listen to yourself, Florence. Just get on with it…

Viv – C'MON GUYS. I'm sure no-one will read this if you just argue… If no-one reads, that means no one reviews, which means no one gets any votes! I know!

Rae-Kun – Oooh! Marik-kun 3 I don't understand why those two won last time…

Marik – Neither do I!

Rae-Kun – Not you, kid. I mean, HOT Marik…

**Melvin grins wickedly, and shoots all the others a look of victory. Marik sticks his tongue out at his Yami, Florence rolls his eyes and Ryo is trying to find something to focus on.**

Florence – So? You have one measly fan girl – I have triple what you have.

Ryo – You mean 'We have', right?

Florence – If you say so, Ryo.

Melvin – You're just jealous. Who would like a guy called 'Florence'?

MeekLips – ME! I mean… He's so smexy! He's got loads of great points. When I marry Bakura, I'll have all THREE! Gotta collect 'em all, right?

Marik – Three? Isn't that cheating..?

MeekLips – Are.. ARE YOU ACCUSING MY BAKURA-KUN OF CHEATING? H-how dare you…

Melvin – … Psycho chicks don't count, y'know.

Ryo – Umm… Guys… Some help?

**Everyone looked towards Ryo who had been quiet for quite a bit to find MeekLips (the crazy Bakura fangirl) squeezing him. **

MeekLips – Your just soooo kawaii! I just wanna bring you home with me~ Ooh… If I did, I would have the other two as well… PLEASE COME HOME WITH ME! I promise to feed you and everything…

Viv – OK. That's it. No more friggin' fangirls. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM. That'd be kidnapping.

**A hand suddenly appeared in the air and picked up both fangirls. They were suddenly flicked away. What? Anything can happen, y'know.**

Viv – Much better.

Ryo – Uh… What happened? Oh… Never mind!

Viv – Now… How to continue… Actually, let's not. How about the fans girls review and say which team and why?

Ryo – I.. I think I need a hug :\

**Fan girl squeals, anyone? **


End file.
